


raise, raise hell

by Anthusiasm (HalfwayDecentFanfiction)



Series: no one is alone [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayDecentFanfiction/pseuds/Anthusiasm
Summary: There were a lot of things in Auradon that felt too good to be true. One of them was being able to share a room with Evie.
Relationships: Background Mal/Ben, Evie/Mal (Disney)
Series: no one is alone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/296045
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Comfortween 2020, Descendants





	raise, raise hell

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Comforting someone after a nightmare.

There were a lot of things in Auradon that felt too good to be true. One of them was being able to share a room with Evie.

Mal had quickly figured out that Auradon had special words for things in her life that had never needed words before. Words like “homosexual” and “lesbian” and “adultery.” It was funny that Auradonians claimed to understand true love better than Islanders. They seemed to think that love was something that could be pinned down, examined, and vivisected without mercy. Some types of love were “true,” and some were not. Some were celebrated, others punished. Mal wasn’t sure whether or not that was an improvement on the Isle, where everyone seemed to have roundly chucked love into the ocean along with “goodness” and “friendship.” At least on the Isle, things sucked equally for everyone, instead of this strange hierarchy of misery Auradon had cooked up. Either way, on the Isle as in Auradon, love sprang up like a weed, in whatever form it liked, no matter how many careful plans it dislodged.

For example, the Auradonians had wagged their fingers and lectured her about purity and assured her that adultery and lesbianism were _not allowed,_ then assigned her and Evie a shared room without even blinking. There were a lot of things in Auradon that felt too good to be true, and the sheer, blinding stupidity of the adults who ran Auradon Prep was one of them.

This meant they could have sex, which was nice, but nothing special. Mal was used to that. It also meant that, unlike on the Isle, they could hold hands. They could kiss each other on the cheek. Evie could call Mal things like “sweetie” and Mal could let her. After some time getting used to things, they could even cuddle.

And, when Evie woke up sobbing in the middle of the night, Mal could climb in, and hold her.

It was a miracle, being able to take Evie in her arms, and kiss her cheeks, and smooth her hair, and say “it’s all right, I’m here.” And she could watch Evie relax in her arms, and feel safe.

“Hey,” she murmured into Evie’s hair. “This has been happening a lot lately.”

“Hmm?” Evie said drowsily.

Mal poked Evie. “Don’t pretend to be asleep.”

Evie laughed. “Sometimes I think you know me too well.”

“Is it still the same?” said Mal.

Evie nodded. “In my old room at my mother’s. Alone. No one’s coming.”

Mal hugged her. “That’s never gonna happen.”

Evie was silent.

“Hey,” said Mal. She placed a hand under Evie’s chin and gently tilted the other girl’s face towards hers. Evie was silent for a moment, and Mal pressed a kiss into her forehead.

“We probably won’t share a room when you get married,” said Evie.

“Wait, what?” said Mal. “Is this about me and Ben?”

“I know he knows about us,” said Evie. “And I know he’s ok with it. But he’s going to be king, and he’s your official boyfriend. I know that sooner or later, you’re not going to have time for me anymore. I need you, and you don’t need me. I’m not stupid. And that’s fine. I just need to prepare for it. I’m just…not prepared yet.”

Mal sat up. “What do you mean, I don’t need you?” said Mal. “I’m preparing for a royal marriage I have no idea how to handle. I don’t know how to talk or dress or smile for the camera, you do. Where would I be without you? And…Ben loves me, but he doesn’t know me. Not like you. I need someone around who’s seen me at…at my worst. I’m not going anywhere.” To punctuate the sentence, she kissed Evie on the lips.

“Really?” said Evie.

“Really,” said Mal.

“So we’re going to stay together?” said Evie.

“Forever,” said Mal. “If I have anything to say about it.”

A big smile broke over Evie’s face. “Wow,” said Evie. “Forever sounds good to me.”


End file.
